The Four Stars: Power of the Clans
by anymeaddict
Summary: (takes place after the books) Jayfeather had gone to the moonpool when Firestar came to his dream and told him that there were going to be four star that will unite the clans. There is a problem though. The clans are not ready yet. The Medicine Cats have to find out which of the new kits is the star for their clan and keep them for finding out their Destine til the time is right
1. Prologue

**_Hey! This story was not my Idea... I helped but it was not mine. I dedicatied it to the real person. They wrote this chapter but I am going to write everything else... with their help of cousre. Just wanted to tell you!_**

****_Jayfeather bent _his head down to touch his nose to the water of the moonpool he was swept into starclans hunting grounds. He saw Firestar standing on a bluff that opened up into a meadow,

"Jayfeather" he said,

"Yes, what is it Firestar?" Jayfeater replied as walked up to sit beside him.

"There will be four stars that will unite the clans." Firestar said, turning to look at Jayfeather,

"What, how can this be, there have always been four clans, if they unite who knows what will happen! ... yet".

"Yes who knows, that is why we must not let this happen, you must tell the other medicine cats.",

"Shouldn't I tell Bramblestar?" Jayfeather asked.

"No, that can wait, and tell the other medicine cats the same thing." Firestar ordered,

"But keeping secretes from our leader, is against the warrior code." Jayfeather said. Firstar turned to Jayfeather calmly,

"Yes, I know that, but you don't fallow the warrior code, and it's too soon to see if this will even happen". Firestar turned bake to looking out at the meadow,

"What brings you out here to the meadow anyway Firestar?" Jayfeather asked.

"Because one of the stars has been born on the Moor, the first , the second was found in the meadow near shadowclan, the third born near water, and the fourth of thunder, plus I needed a calm place to think." Firestar laughed.

Jayfeather awoke with a start," Jayfeather?" Willowshine asked as she bent down to look at him, he was the last to get up.

"I have something to tell you", Jayfeaher got up to face the cats."You cannot tell your leaders, not yet at least.",

"What is it?" Kestrelflight asked.

"Firestar told me that there will be four stars that will unite the clans, one of wind, one of shadow, one of river, and one of thunder."Jayfeather said. The medicine cats were in shock,

"What we should do is figure out which of the kits is the stars and keep an eye them, because Firestar said they had been born today. Exepct you's Littlecloud, your was found. That should help you find it." Jayfaether said to try and break the silence.

"Yes." Littlecloud said, "and meet here more often." he said,

"I agree." Kestrelflight said. Jayfeather looked at the medicine cats,

"Are we in agreement?" he asked, they all nodded their heads.

As the medicine cats left the moonpool and headed back to their camps, in the wind clan camp the first star and her brother where born.

"What are you going to name them?" Mosspelt asked Whitetail,

"Redkit and StelthKit.' she replied.

As the first star was born, in shadowclan a small with kit was found near the summer twoleg place,

"Blackstar!" Oakfur yelled across the camp as he entered with his apprentice Ferretpaw,

"What is it?" Blackstar asked as he came out of his den. Oakfur was carrying a small white kit in his mouth, he set it on the ground,

"We found this kit near the summer twoleg place, and we decided to bring it back to camp." he said,

"If one of the queens is willing to tack care of it then it may stay." Blackstar said. Kinkfur came out of the nursery

"I will tack care of it Blackstar." she said,

"Alright, what are you going to name it?" he asked. Kinkfur paused for a moment

"Hawkkit." she said, she picked up the kit and headed back to the nursery.

After the second star was found, the third was born,

"What are their names?" Grasspelt asked

"what about Icekit and Riverkit?" Petlefur asked,

"That's nice" Grasspelt said, looking down at the two sisters.

As this happened the fourth was born,

"Squirrleflight, you finally have a kit of your own." Leafpool said sweetly to her sister,

"Yes, and his name will be Flamekit." she said looking down at the orange kit.

Firestar was walking through starclans forest _the four clans will come together like the stars, _he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

A she-cat crouched eyeing a fat rabbit. She was going to catch it. Her tail flicked form side to side just above the ground. She tensed ready to spring.

"Stealthpaw!" The rabbit ran off into the grass. Irritated Stealthpaw stood up.

"What is it Whitepaw? You scared off the best rabbit I have seen all day." She tried not to be too angry with her friend.

"I was told to get you to go back to camp." Stealthpaw sighed. Whitepaw was the oldest apprentice in the clan. He was a whole three moons older then her.

"Ok. I'm going." She started to head back to camp. She had been an apprentice for four moons and that was her first time hunting on her own. She had been planning to stay out all day hunting.

She stopped got a rabbit she had caught earlier. She was going to give it to the elders. That was what she did.

"Stealthpaw! There you are." Heathertail called to her from across the camp.

Stealthpaw dropped the rabbit at the freshkill pile. She could take it to the elders after she talked to her mentor.

"Yes Heathertil?" She always looked up to her mentor. She was the best cat she knew. She would do anything for her.

"Onestar said you could go to the gathering tonight." She almost jumped out of her fur.

"Really! My first gathering! Yes! Is Redpaw coming?" Heathertail nodded purring in amusment.

"Yes. Your brother is going to. Onestar knows better than to separate you to." Stealthpaw felt her fur bristled in embarrassment. Stealthpaw had become an apprentice before Redpaw, because he was too small. She had refused to leave the nursery and be called by her new name or do her duties until Redpaw became an apprentice too.

"So why don't you take that rabbit you caught to the elders, then go see if Kestrelflight needs any help. She was asking for you earlier. Then go get some sleep. You will need it." With that Heathertail walked away flicking her tail in farewell.

Stealthpaw sighed. She grabbed the rabbit by its fur and drug it to tot elders. They thanked her and started to eat. She nodded and headed towards the medicine den.

It wasn't that she didn't like Kestrelflight but she was just too protective for no reason. When she was a kit she looked outside the camp and KestrelFlight had made a huge fuss over it. She had made it obvious that she didn't want her to be an apprentice many times. And the worst part of all was that no matter how hard Stealthpaw worked to prove herself Kestrelflight kept treating her like a kit, and since she was the medicine cat a lot of the other cats did the same.

"Kestrelfight? Are you in here?" She stepped in to the den.

"Stealthpaw! You shouldn't come in here. If you eat the herbs you could get hurt." Stealthpaw sighed.

"I won't eat anything. I was told you had been looking for me. Is there something you need?" Kestrelflight stared at her.

"No. I just wanted to know where you were."

"Well I am going to the gathering tonight, so I am going to bed." She held her head high, rubbing it in that she was more of an apprentice.

With that she pranced back to her nest in the apprentice den.

"Icepaw, are you listening?" the young she-cat looked up from the plants she had been staring at.

"Yes, sorry Graymist. I will try that move now." He mentor sighed. This wasn't the first time Icepaw had been daydreaming during training.

"No. I think this is all for today. I am going to go talk to Mistystar. Why don't you go back to camp and see if you can help the other apprentices with anything." Icepaw nodded disappointed with herself.

She had been trying to pay more attention to her training but she couldn't help notiveing all the looks, feels, tastes, and smells of all the plants.

She walked into camp with her head and tail drooping. She sighed.

"Icepaw, whats wrong?" The medicine cat , WillowShine, walked to her. Mothwing had died before Icepaw was born from a break out of green cough. TI was heroic because the only reason she got it was because she spent some much time and energy helping the other sick cats. She was the only one that died.

"Oh. Nothing really. I just get ditracted too easily. That all." Willowshine nodded.

"Well, I am running low on herbs. I could usesome help carrying all of them back. Would like to help me?" Icepaw nodded furiously.

"Yes! Let me go to Riverpaw, so he can tell Graymist when he gets back." She ran off to find her sister.

"Riverpaw! RiverPaw!" Icepaw ran into her at the elders den. "Graymist went to talk to MistyStar and she was on patrol. Would you mind telling him when he gets back that I went to help Willowshine gather herbs?" Riverpaw stared stunned for a moment. Then lick her sister's check.

"Of course. Just make sure you have fun. I will tell Graymist for you." Icepaw purred a thanks and ran back to Willowshine.

"Ready to go?" Willowshine was purring with amussment.

"Yes!" Ice paw bounced on her paws.

"Ok then. Let's go." She lead the way out to the camp and to all the places to gather herbs.

Icepaw listened to everything she was told. She learned the name of the plants and where they tend to grow and what they were used for. She had never felt so accomplished in her life. She had always thought she wasn't good at being a warrior but this made her feel better.

When they made it back to camp Graymist was there waiting for them.

"Well then, thank you for helping me today, Icepaw." Willowshine took the herbs and head to her den.

"Sorry, Graymist. Willowshine needed help." Graymist shook his head.

"It's ok. I talked to Mistystar and we both think that going to tonight's gathering will help you focus better. Would you want to go?" She jumped up.

"Yes! I would love to!" Graymist smiled.

"Well then why don't you go get your rest. You will be needing it." she nodded and ran off.

On the way to her den she ran into WillowShine again.

"why are you in such a rush?" She smiled.

"I am going to the gathering tonight!" Icepaw didn't notice but Willowshine's smile falter for a second. Then she fixed it.

"Well then you should go get some sleep." Icepaw didn't need to be told twice.

"Hey Brokenpaw, w-would you like to go hunting with me?" Brokenpaw shuffled her paws shyly.

"I can't Brokenpaw. I am going to train with Lionblaze. He is going to teach me more attach moves. I can hunt with you tomorrow." The she-cat nodded embarrassed and ran to her mentor.

Flamepaw watched and then shrugged. He would never understand girls.

He walked to Lionblaze.

"So can you teach me now? I am ready." Lionblaze looked at him. The mentor shook his head. I don't think I should.

Flamepaw jaw dropped. "Why not! You said you would show me some more today!" Lionblaze laughed.

"If I showed you then you would be too tired to go to the gathering."Flamepaw jumped on his mentor.

"Ok! The training can wait till later. I don't mind anymore!"

"Then you had better get something to eat and rest." Flamepaw nodded and ran off to do as he was told.

_Hawkkit was running through the wood. The fox right behind her. _

_She had left the camp for the first time without permission and because of her white fur the fox had seen her._

_She was sure it would eat her. Then out of nowhere a gray-streak shot in front of her._

_A cat had come out of nowhere and was attaching the fox. Hawkkit was too scared and tired to move. She was shaking in fear._

_The tom, she realized it was a tom, must have startled the fox because it wasn't long till it ran off._

_"You stupid kit! You left your camp, got chased by a fox _and_ crossed the border in to the thunderclan territory!" He sighed. _

_He grabbed her by the scuff and started to take her back to her home. She was still shaking for the shock._

_That was him. Hawkpaw's Jayfeather._

"Hawkpaw! Wake up. There is a fox. We need you to take care of it before you can go to the gathering." Hawkpaw's mentor, Rowanclaw, called to her.

She sat up, annoyed that he good dream was interrupted by a fox.

"Fine. Rowanclaw and Whitetip come with me." It was Hawkpaw's unofficial job to get rid of any foxes that come too close to the camp. With her white fur in the dark forest she was the first thing they would see and they would chase her until she lost them. No cat that really cared what happened to her, but she could pick two cats to come with her for protection. She always chose Whitetail and whoever told her to go put herself in danger.

RowanClaw took her and the tom, to where the fox was. Whitetip looked at her and they both nodded. He raised his tail so its white tip was visible over the undergrowth. He waved it around till the fox noticed it. When that happened Hawkpaw charged out of their hiding place. She ran until she knew the fox wasn't behind her anymore, and headed back to camp.

"Did it leave?" She panted as she came to her friend out outside the camp.

"Yes, and it is all thanks to you." He purred in gratitude.

"Come. We are going to the gathering." Rowanclaw called into the camp. Blackstar came out with a few other warriors.

It was Hawkpaw's first gathering. She was the only apperintice. But there were two queens, Pinenose and Shrewfoot that were expecting kits soon. Hawkpaw's foster mother, Kinkfur, had two kits that died not long after Hawkpaw was found. Whitetip had just been made a warrior and he had been the only kit of his litter.

Beside Whitetip, only Kinkfur and Whitetip's mother, Ivytail, where the only cat that seemed to like her. Littlecoud, the medicine cat, seemed to think that she was a trouble maker. None of the other Cats liked her because she had no clan blood. Tanwypelt was more opened minded but still kept her distance.

It was a long way to the gathering. But it was going to be worth it when she got there. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream, or rather memory, which she had had before leaving. She had later discovered that Jayfeather was the medicine cat of his clan and that he was blind, not that it made any difference about what she thought of him.

They finally made it to the island. It was full of cat. All of the clans must have been there.

"What do I do?"Hawkpaw whispered to Whitetip.

"Go talk to some apprentices. See go to them over there." He waved his talk in the direction of four other appernices. Two she-cats and two toms. One of the toms had bright red ears. He was very skinny but looked musucluar. He was beside a dark tabby she-cat. On his other side was a ornageish red tabby tom. The other she cat was a blueish gray.

"Fine." Hawkpaw walked over to them, her tail twitching. She couldn't help but let her eyes search the crowd for Jayfeather.

"Hello! I am Stealthpaw. That's my brother Redpaw."She was shaking with excitement. "We're from Wind clan. Who are you?"The tabby she-cat almost pounced on her as she came up to the group interrupting her search. She waved her tail in the direction of the red eared tom.

"I'm Hawkpaw." she said irritated. She look at her fluffy white pelt.

"Why are you named that? I would expect you to be named something like Snowpaw or Whitepaw. You don't really even look like a Shadowclan cat." Hawkpaw's fur bristled.

"Pl-please don't say that." The dark apperntince stuttered.

"Well your name should be talkpaw, or nosiepaw, or annyoingpaw." She was going to say more but she caught the scent she had been looking for, Thunderclan.

"Do you know where I could find Jayfeather?" Hawkpaw walked to the other tom apperince.

"Yes. He's my kin. He should be with the other medicine cats. I am Flamepaw by the way." She sighed. I knew he would be here. "How do you know him? You are from shadowclan right?"

she nodded. "He saved me once when I was a kit." Hawkpaw was about to go look for Littlecloud when Stealthpaw stopped her.

"Why don't we have a contested. Whoever can get this Jayfeather to talk to them more wins." her fur bristled again. she would enjoy a contest like this.

"Challenge accepted." She charged of through the crowd, Stealthpaw not far behind. she knew the other apprentices were following too to see what would happen.

she found him not too long after. The four medicine cats where in a little group away from the other cat, whispering to each other. Littlecloud was the first to notice them.

"Hawkpaw! What are you doing here. You and the others have to leave." she ignored him and walked up the familiar gray cat.

"Jayfeather… I am Hawkpaw, the kit you saved from a fox." He turned his head in her direction and nodded.

Stealthpaw took the opportunity to shove pat hawkpaw. "Hi Jayfeather! I am Stealthpaw, windclan. It's nice to meet you." He did the same thing to her. She stared at him in disbelief.

One of the medicine cat looked pasted the two of them.

"Oh, Icepaw. There you are. I have been looking for you. This is Jayfeather. I though you might like to talk to him, since you are so interested in herb."

The apprentice moved forward shyly. "H-hello."

"It is nice to meet you Icepaw. As Willowshine told you I am Jayfeather. What do you want me to tell you about herbs?" Icepaw started to shake in exicement.

Hawkpaw spent the rest of the night listening to the two of them talk. Stealthpaw and her stared at them. Redpaw and Flamepaw talked about it and laughed.

By the time they left she felt dishearted. It didn't help that Littlecoud was still angry with her. That night she lay down in my nest. She looked through an opening in the ceiling.

"I swear on star clan that I will make Jayfeather love me." she looked away.

She thought of the cats she had met. They were all nice. She drifted to sleep that night into a dream that for once wasn't about Jayfeather. Instead it was about Redpaw, Flamepaw, Icepaw, and herself standing among the stars.

**Hey. I have a video that shows waht all the new cats look like.**

** watch?v=u5N2WfhkM6Y&feature=plcp**


	3. Chapter 2

_Stealthpaw was looking at the fattest rabbit she had ever seen. If she caught it, it would most certainly prove to the clan that she was not a kit._

_She crept forward so het fur barley touched the ground. She was close enough that she could almost touch it. She leapt at it._

_"Stealthpaw!" she saw whitepaw out of the corner of her eyes. The rabbit ran off._

"Stealthpaw! Wake up. We have patrol." She lifted her head from her nest.

"You know that was the second time you ruined my best catch ever." She mumbled irritated.

"You were dreaming about hunting? Wow you must really like it. Good thing we are on a hunting patrol." Whitepaw waited for her go get up before leaving.

Stealthpaw walked out of the den and stretched. She saw Redpaw sitting down and eating, a bird with some of the other apprentices. She grabbed a bird for myself and sat next to him.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Stealthpaw took a bite and looked at him.

"I had a really strange dream. It had the other apprentices for the gathering in it. We were in the stars and there was a voice saying something. I couldn't understand it though." He sighed. He did look tired.

"I am sure it is nothing. If you are worried about the warrior code I am sure that a dream doesn't break it." I rubbed him affectionately. He purred.

"Stealthpaw. Hurry up and eat. We are leaving soon." Heathertail called from across the clearing.

She swallowed the rest of my food, and ran over to her. "I'm ready." She was going to prove herself today.

Whitepaw was there already with his mentor Nightcloud. He saw Stealthpaw and smiled.

"So, where are we going?" He turned to the mentors.

"Towards the Thunderclan border. There have been a lot of rabbits in that area. Most of them are fat." Nightcloud answered. She glared in the direction of her mate Crowfeather. Stealthpaw guessed that thuderclan reminded her of his half-clan kits that lived there with his other mate.

"So why don't we go ahead and go hunting." Heathertail flicked her tail and lead the way. Stealthpaw was right behind her. She was still mad at whitepaw for waking her up.

Whitepaw must not have noticed this because he walked up to her and started to talk.

"So how was the gathering last night?" He looked at her expectantly.

"It was fine. I talked to some apprentices. They were nice. There was a white shadowclan apprentice there. Her name was Hawkpaw, which makes I don't understand since she was white, and she looked like a kittypet." Stealthpaw shook her head. The other clans confused her.

"Well. There really is not the much difference between a clan cat and a kittypet. Clan cats just tend to be dirtier and more ruffled." Whitepaw said slowly as if Stealthpaw didn't understand.

"I know that! I'm not a kit! I know the difference between a kittypet and a clan cat!" She rushed in front of the group. "I am going on ahead." And then she ran towards the border.

She must have lost track of how far she had run because the next thing she knew she had run right into an orange tabby.

"Ow! Watch where you're…" The tabby looked up. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Flamepaw's fur bristled. Stealthpaw backed up.

"Flamepaw? What happened?" Another apprentice walked up to them.

"Brokenpaw, this intruder ran into me. I was about to chase her out." He hissed. Brokenpaw's ears flattened as she backed up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to trespass. I lost track of where I was." Stealthpaw hissed at Flamepaw. All the friendliness of the gathering for the night before was gone.

I'm sure you did. Windclan must think that they can steal prey when it is only an apprentice, or are you a lost kit?" Flamepaw yowled at her. That was it.

Stealthpaw launched herself at him and bite his shoulder. He fell on to his back and shifted his weight so that they rolled and he was on top.

They fought for a long while. Stealthpaw bite and clawed Flamepaw and Flamepaw bite and clawed her in return. Broken paw stayed a distance away calling to flamepaw occasionally.

"Stealthpaw! What are you doing!" they rest of her patrol appeared out of the grass.

Flamepaw jumped up and glared at them. "She crossed the border into thunderclan territory. I was defending my borders."

Nightcloud hissed. "If that was the case then why are you in our territory now!" The tow looked around. They must have rolled back across the border. That must have been why Brokenpaw had stayed back.

"It doesn't matter. If he was hunting he didn't get anything and if he was planning to afterwards he wouldn't find anything because it ran off from the noise." Heathertail sighed disappointed. Stealthpaw watched herself shuffle her paws. She hadn't meant to ruin the hunt.

"Stealthpaw since it is your fault all the prey left the area you have to take these two appernices back to their camp and then go take care of the elders for the next moon." Heathertail added. Nightcloud nodded.

Stealthpaw gasped. She couldn't take care of the elders for a whole moon. All the apprentices did it. That was like saying all the other apprentices could be practice warriors for a moon but her! That was not fair!

"Yes Heathertail whatever you say." Her tail drooped. She headed towards the border again. "come on you two. Let's go." Flamepaw's tail twitched irritated.

"Fine. Come on Brokenheart. She is going to escort us home" He stalked in between the two she-cats as a safety buffer.

They were silent the entire way.


	4. Chapter 3

Icepaw went to the river. She felt much better since she had talked to Jayfeather at the gathering the night before.

She didn't know what to do. She was completely confident about her knowledge of plants but still not so much about her skills as a warrior.

She had seen Graymist, Willowshine and Mistystar talking when she had woke-up that morning. She was afraid that there was something wrong with her and that she would never become a warrior.

She sat down and watched as the fish swam by.

"Hey, Icepaw? Are you ok?" She turned and saw Riverpaw walk up to her.

"Graymist was looking for you. I was worried about you. I thought something must have happened." Her sister rubbed against her in relief.

"I am ok. I was just think." Icepaw wanted to comfort her sister but she didn't how to.

"Well Graymist seemed really freaked out. You should go tell him that you're ok." Icepaw nodded.

She couldn't run from the fact that she was a failure as an apprentice. She would be moved to the elders den or just be an apprentice forever.

They walked into camp together. There was Graymist pacing back and forth. She walked to him slowly. She couldn't look at him so she looked at the ground instead.

"I'm sorry for leaving the camp without telling you." Graymist looked relived.

"We can talk about that later but right now we have to go to Mistystar's den." He walked to the den and Icepaw went after him.

"There you are!" Willowshine and Mistystar were already in there. "Icepaw we have to talk. Graymist, you go first." Mistystar nodded to him to speak.

"We all know that you aren't able to pay attention in your training. You don't have it in you to be a warrior. You are too kind, shy and innocent." She looked down. She knew it. Willowshine quickly stepped up.

"First of all that was a little too harsh, Graymist. Now Leftpaw, you may not be cut out to be a warrior but you are perfect for something else." Icepaw looked up. "you would be an excellent medicine cat."

Icepaw blinked. She had never thought about being a medicine cat. She had always liked Willowshine and thought she had thought the same thing. She also liked plants. But still Medicine Cat!

"We have talked about it and decided that we are going to name you Willowshine's apprentice. Next new moon you will go to the moonpool and be accepted by starclan." Mistystar stepped forward. "Will you accept?"

"I will. I would love to be the medicine cat's apprentice!" She gave Graymist an apologetic look. He purred in return. "So when do I start?"

"The ceremony will be at sunset. See you then. Until then why don't you go eat something."


	5. Chapter 4

"That was so brave how you stood up to that windclan cat." Whitewing was sitting and eating with Flamepaw and Brokenpaw.

"It was nothing. I was doing my duty." He held his head proudly. Leafpool walked up to them. He resisted the urge to hiss at her.

"Well, I think you should go see Jayfeather to make sure you're not hurt." He nodded quickly and got up. He headed for the medicine den.

He didn't show it but he hated Leafpool, and jayfether. He used to not like lionblaze, but realized the as a warrior to the clan, he was completely faithful and has proved it dozens of time. HIe half-clan brother however was born blind and did nothing but gather plants. He wanted nothing more than for him to be tossed out off camp along with his traitor mother and never come back.

"Jayfeather? Are you in here?" The den was empty. Jayfeather must have been out gathering more plants.

Flamepaw shrugged. He would just have to wait till later to see him.

**Yes, I know it is really really short.**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Hawkpaw checked the depth of the mud with her paw. It was deep enough. She laid down and rolled in it.

"Hawkoaw what are you doing?" Whitetip walked out from behind a tree.

"I am camouflaging myself. If I don't I won't be able to hunt." She kept rolling in the mud to darken her fur.

"Well, I don't think that anyone would want you in camp looking like that." He walked up closer.

"I will wash it out in the stream before I go back." Hawkpaw sat up. "I am going hunting. Tell Rowanclaw for me." With that she ran towards the stream.

When she got to it she jumped over it. There was a clump of plants that had a very strong smell. She would be able to hunt without being seen or smelled. She sat there for a long time waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce.

Then something pushed out of place. "Hey! Who are you and why are you in the horsetail!" Hawkpaw spun around to face a startled Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather? What are you doing here?" Jayfeather looked not paniced but something close. "Oh, I'm Hawkpaw. You saved me as a kit. And I tried to talk to you last night." Jayfeather thought for a moment.

"oh! I remember you. You were the kit that got yourself chased by a fox." He nodded looking towards her. "Littlecloud has told me a lot about you." she shuffled her paws.

"So… what are you doing here?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. When she saw that he was watching her she looked back down, at least until she remembered that he was blind.

"I was coming to get some horsetail. It grows on the border here." Jayfeather nudged past her and started to pick the plants she had been hiding in.

"What do you do with Horsetail?" She moved so she wasn't in the way.

"You put the juice in wounds so that they get infected." He was a little muffled from the plants he had in his mouth.

Hawkpaw nodded. She would have to remember this. She might even talk to Littlecloud about plants. Maybe it will impress Jayfeather and consist Littlecloud that she wasn't a trouble maker.

"I have to go hunt for my clan. I guess I will… see you later?" She walked towards the stream carefully.

"Yes. I suppose so." Jayfeather took his horsetail and headed deeper into thunderclan territory.

Hawkpaw went and caught a shrew, a vole, and three crows. She carried the fresh kill over the steam and then went in to wash out the mud which had dried into her long fluffy fur.

By the time she made it back to camp with the fresh kill she was still completely soaked.

"Wow, You are wet. Did you try to drown yourself?" Hawkpaw turned to see her adopted mother behind her. "You caught three Crows!" Kinkfur linked her daughter affectionately.

It was supposed to be hard to catch crows but Hawkpaw had a knack for almost bringing home a crow or two.

"There you are!" Rowanclaw rushed over. "Why are you wet? Never mind take that to the fresh kill pile and then go see Littlecloud we can't afford to have you get sick." He glared at her and walked off.

"I will see you later." Kinkfur tapped hawkpaw's shoulder and left too.

With nothing else to do Hawkpaw did as she was told.

"Littlecloud. I was told to come see you. Rowanclaw is convicted that I will get sick." Littlecloud came out of his den and looked her up and down.

"Well then come in. You will stay here till you are dry. By then we should know if you got sick." He let her in. "don't eat anything unless I give it to you." She sighed. She went to licking herself to help her fur dry.

"I umm… was wondering if maybe you could…. I don't know, tell more about basic thing that medicine cats do, like fixing cuts and coughs." Littlecloud turned to her.

"Ok. I can do that." Littlecloud went on to tell her that and more about medicine. At least until she fell asleep.


End file.
